Retorno
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: El sueño del WindFish se ha terminado. Pero el joven Link aun tiene un dilema que resolver, definitivamente no puede quedarse como esta y donde esta. ¿Cómo se supone que salga de esta? Si todo lo que tiene es su ropa gastada, trozos de madera rota e inservible a montones, y kilometros tras kilometros de mar a la redonda.


_¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!_

_¿Han estado bien? ¿Si? ¿No?_

_¡Me alegra!...Bueno, no es que me alegre que no hayan estado bien pero...um...esto es incomodo..._

_¡Prosigamos!_

_Después de tanto tiempo, por fin pudo terminar otro One-shot, una vez más de mi pareja favorita el ZeLink. Solo que esta vez en un universo diferente._

_Podriamos considerarlo el universo de A link to the past, aunque la historia esta colocada post-Link´s Awakening. Juego que realmente no me interesa mucho pero queria aprovechar un pequeño concepto de ahi para la creación de esta historia, ¡que espero les guste!_

_De nuevo, The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y Shigeru Miyamoto, asi como sus respectivos personajes._

* * *

Hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo que había decidido emprender este viaje…

Hasta donde recuerda, había pasado poco menos de un año desde que abandono sus tierras natales, todo porque quería mejorar si es que se llegaba a dar el caso de que una amenaza volviera a invadir el reino.

Viéndolo ahora, quizá no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido.

Especialmente cuando se encontraba a la mitad de la nada en el océano. Tiene muchísima suerte de que no hubiera salido ya alguna criatura a devorarlo. Ya que considerando la cantidad de bestias a las que se ha enfrentado, no tiene ni la más mínima duda de que pueda haber cosas peores en el inmenso mar.

Que hablando de inmensidades…

¡Ese maldito WindFish pudo haberle hecho el favor de llevarlo a tierra firme antes de largarse! ¡Sera bastardo! Mira que pasar volando por encima de él y abandonarlo a su suerte.

Pero no, que al pobre Link lo parta un rayo mientras esta sostenido de un simple trozo de madera que antes pertenecía a su balsa. Que ni siquiera es lo suficientemente grande para subir todo su cuerpo para no sufrir una hipotermia cuando caiga la noche.

Ultima vez que ayuda a una ballena con alas, definitivamente.

— Enserio, ¿por qué se me ocurrió que era necesario irme de Hyrule?

Murmuraría el héroe mientras sigue flotando en el mar, solo mirando de reojo a su alrededor de vez en cuando. No por creer que de pronto las cosas cambiaran y vera una isla o algo parecido después de las como cincuenta veces que ya hizo eso. Sino porque no quiere que de pronto mire hacia un lado y vea las enormes fauces de una criatura que quiera hacerlo su bocadillo.

— Debí haberla escuchado y quedarme en casa…

Soltaría un suspiro mientras lleva su vista al cielo, ya no habiendo mas que las nubes y el sol, que lo hacia entrecerrar un poco los parpados.

— Estoy seguro de que ella si que esta más cómoda en su castillo…tomando el té con las doncellas… —se formaría una ligera sonrisa en los labios del muchacho — o tal vez esta en Kakariko viendo a los niños jugar, probablemente.

Cerraría lentamente sus ojos sintiendo la brisa mientras su mente comienza a divagar en los recuerdos antes de que decidiera partir, especialmente aquellos que compartió con alguien muy especial.

* * *

_Sin duda era relajante estar sentado en el pasto de la Villa Kakariko mientras se descansaba bajo un árbol para protegerse de las sombras mientras escuchaba a un grupo de niños jugar, persiguiendo y tratando de atrapar algunos insectos con la red.  
_  
_Una encantadora risa se podría escuchar a su lado, y no podría evitar tener el una amplia sonrisa observando a la creadora de dicho sonido._

_Desde que la vio por primera vez, pese a las circunstancias, que le había dejado increíblemente impactado con su belleza. Su largo cabello rubio y esos hermosos ojos azules acompañando esa blanquecina piel…hacia mucho mas frustrante el pensar que alguien seria tan vil como para encerrar a tan preciosa joven en esos horribles calabozos._

_— Lo estas haciendo de nuevo._

_Se sorprendería un poco al escuchar esa dulce voz cargada de diversión, dándose cuenta de que en su ensoñación, su acompañante lo había observado y había notado su acción, aunque aun así trataría de excusarse mirando hacia otro lado rascándose la punta de su nariz con un dedo._

_— ¿D-de nuevo? ¿De qué hablas?_

_En respuesta escucharía su risa una vez mas, pero esta vez un poco más suave, como si fuera solo para que él le escuchara, lo cual involuntariamente traería otra sonrisa a su boca mientras observa como ella misma igualmente le sonríe dulcemente._

_— Link…ya te he dicho que ser princesa no es solo verse bonita y recatada, debo aprender a observar bien lo que pasa a mi alrededor para que nada de lo que ocurra en el reino se me pase por alto._

_Lentamente volvería a observarle de forma un poco mas directa, notando como ella retrae sus piernas escondidas por su vestido azul, abrazándose suavemente a estas mientras entrelaza los dedos de sus manos, sin dejar de mirarle con esa sonrisa. La Princesa Zelda sin duda alguna era la doncella mas encantadora que ha conocido en toda su vida._

_— Y lo que observo que pasa a mi alrededor cuando estoy contigo es que siempre pareces perderte en tu propio mundo cada vez que te me quedas mirando._

_Y eso lo haría sonrojar de forma notable, haciéndolo mirar un poco hacia abajo mientras la princesa ríe nuevamente, seguramente divertida por su pena._

_— ¡N-no es apropiado burlarse de la vergüenza de los demás!_

_Pero ella solo volvería a reír por su falso berrinche, cubriendo delicadamente su boca con su mano suavemente empuñada y sus ojos cerrados por unos momentos, antes de calmarse y verle una vez mas._

_— Oh pero si yo no me he burlado mi estimado Link, ¡es solo que no puedes culparme de encontrar lindo y divertido cuando te ruborizas de esa manera!_

_Sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y esa mediana sonrisa le daban una expresión bastante coqueta, cosa que aun ahora le sigue sorprendiendo viniendo de la elegante princesa. Siempre pensó que aunque mostraba un rostro alegre cuando no estaba su reino en peligro, seria una joven más serena, no alguien que se divirtiera haciéndolo sonrojar._

_— E-eso no es algo que debería decir una princesa_

_— Vamos, no salgas con eso, que tu sabes muy bien que eso no tiene ningún sentido, además… —posaría con cierta delicadeza su mano en el suave pasto, inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia él, pero aun respetando su espacio personal — estas desviando el tema, mi querido héroe. ¿Por qué es que siempre parece que tu mente se va a quien sabe donde cuando te me quedas viendo?_

_Aun con sus mejillas manteniendo un ligero rubor, se aclararía la garganta tratando de sonar de una manera más normal._

_— Tu ya sabes la respuesta a eso…_

_— Si lo hiciera, no te estaría preguntando, ¿no lo crees?_

_A pesar de decir eso, esa sonrisa no se borraba de los labios de la joven, eso le indicaba al héroe que simplemente quería escucharlo decirlo a pesar de que SI conoce la respuesta. Así que soltaría un suave suspiro antes de ceder a sus deseos._

_— Sabes que desde siempre me has parecido muy encantadora, princesa, y no puedo evitar sentirme perdido por tu belleza, especialmente cuando te veo tan contenta, sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce, simplemente me olvido de todo lo demás cuando te veo._

_Ahora seria la princesa quien tendría un rubor en sus mejillas, pero su expresión seguía siendo la de una tierna sonrisa, así como su mirada que no la despegaba de Link._

_— Si no estuvieran los niños cerca, te daría un beso sin duda._

_El héroe se mantendría sonrojado, pero le respondería la sonrisa luego de las palabras de ella. Aun no podía creerlo…especialmente porque era algo que se mantenía en secreto…pero es que jamás llego a pensar que se convertiría en el amante de la futura soberana del reino._

_No esta seguro de como ocurrió. Después de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad gracias a la ayuda de la Trifuerza, la princesa y él mantuvieron el contacto en las ocasiones que les fueran posibles; y su lazo se fue haciendo más estrecho._

_Hasta que un día mientras estaban solos en la biblioteca del castillo, leyendo una de las tantas historias del reino, Link no pudo evitar centrarse en lo hermosa que era la princesa, tan concentrada y emocionada al leer el contenido de ese libro, al punto de que cuando ella desvió su mirada a él para preguntar por su opinión, se sorprendió de tenerlo tan cerca y viéndola tan fijamente, pero antes de poder cuestionarle que sucedía, ambos ya estaban acercándose la poca distancia que los separaba, y sin pensarlo del todo acabaron besándose._

_Recuerda que había escuchado como el libro que cargaba Zelda en sus manos caía al piso antes de sentir los brazos de ella rodearle el cuello después de unos segundos de que aparentemente ambos se hicieran a la idea de que estaban boca a boca._

_Después de eso nada volvió a ser igual. Aunque les costo asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir y las consecuencias que podrían tener, no tardaron en reconocer que no podían evitar el modo en que se sentían, y cada que era posible, es decir, estaban en privado, se lo demostraban._

_Afortunadamente las únicas personas enteradas de esto eran las seis doncellas, que en ocasiones les ayudaban a que no los descubrieran en el acto._

_No era que el rey no apreciara a Link, pero no sabían como se tomaría Su Majestad que un plebeyo cortejara a la futura reina._

_Volviendo a la actualidad, el muchacho posaría discretamente su mano sobre la que la princesa coloco anteriormente en el césped, acariciándole con sus yemas el dorso. Aunque ahora seria el quien tendría una mediana sonrisa divertida._

_— ¿La princesa no quiere traumar a los pobres niños con muestras publicas de afecto entonces?_

_Ella respondería con una suave risa, tapando sus labios más con un dedo que con todo su puño, volviendo a mirarle con una expresión similar a la que él tiene,_

_— No, honorable héroe, simplemente te salvo de la odisea de que tengas que explicarle a esos jovencitos el por que tendrías tu boca contra la mía. Seguro que el único ejemplo que tienen de eso es que es algo que ¨Hacen papá y mamá¨. No querrás que crean que somos papá y mamá ¿ó si?_

_Ante esa respuesta, se frotaría tras la nuca con su otra mano, volviendo a sonrojarse como hace un rato. Aparentemente Zelda siempre sabe como sacarle ventaja en sus conversaciones._

_— Bueno…ya que lo pones así…_

_Volvería a escuchar a la joven riendo, esta vez de un modo un poco mas amplio pero sin ser muy sonoro, manteniendo la conversación en algo privado. Haciendo ella un inocente puchero después._

_— Aw, ¿eso significa que no quieres que seamos Papá y Mamá?_

_— ¡Zelda!_

_Exclamaría tratando de mantener a raya el volumen de su voz, viéndosele completamente rojo por el escenario que la princesa le esta planteando, lo que ocasionaría que dicha muchacha volviera a reír con notable diversión._

_— ¡Ah Link! ¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es que quería ver como reaccionabas! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas como esas manzanas que tanto te gustan!_

_Y el no podría mas que seguir como dicha manzana que la princesa menciona, teniendo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo._

_— Realmente te gusta hacerme sonrojar, ¿no es verdad?_

_La princesa cerraría sus ojos con una dulce sonrisa teniendo su rostro hacia Link, pero aun manteniendo cierta distancia._

_— Lo lamento, es solo que siempre me resulta muy lindo cuando te pones así._

_Link no evitaría la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Sin importar que, le encantaba la idea de hacerla feliz, fuera como fuera._

_Cuando la princesa regresa su vista hacia adelante, probablemente al no oír respuesta de él, Link le imitaría, observando no solo a los niños jugar como han estado haciendo desde hace un rato; sino también al resto de la Villa que avanzaba tranquilamente con su día, disfrutando de la paz que tenían desde hace ya muchísimos meses._

_Solo esperaba que las cosas pudieran mantenerse así._

* * *

_Algunos días más tarde, cerca de la casa en la que vive Link junto a su tío…_

_— ¡HYAH!_

_Soltaría aquel fuerte grito al momento de lanzar un nuevo ataque con su espada, siendo de horizontal hacia afuera con tanta potencia que sacaría de balance al oponente, aturdiéndolo unos momentos al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de poder rematar para poder conseguir la victoria…_

_— ¡A-ah! ¡Espera, espera Link! ¡Tiempo!_

_Se detendría un tanto sorprendido, haciendo lo posible por no caerse de cara por frenarse de esa manera, mirando algo incrédulo al hombre._

_— Pero tío, ¿qué sucede?_

_Observaría como el robusto y bigotudo hombre se lleva la mano izquierda al pecho, respirando de forma ligeramente agitado._

_— Uf…muchacho, ¡tranquilo! Que tu viejo tío ya no es lo que era, tenme un poco de compasión por todas las diosas._

_Link sonreiría ligeramente, llevándose su mano diestra a la nuca, frotando esta de forma ligera sin dejar de ver a su tío._

_— Perdona, es que a veces acabo por emocionarme un poco._

_— ¿Un poco? —preguntaría el hombre casi incrédulo pero sonriendo divertido pese a su agitación — ¡Casi parecía que tenias toda la intensión de acabarme como lo harías con algún monstruo!_

_— ¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no, tío! ¡Jamás haría eso!_

_Escucharía la gruesa y profunda risa del hombre que lo crio desde que tiene memoria, quien ahora se sujetaba el estomago con una mano._

_— ¡Cálmate, Link! ¡Si no pasa nada! —dejaría de reír para observar al joven aun con una amplia sonrisa — Pero a pesar de todo no deja de sorprenderme, nunca me di tiempo de enseñarte el arte de la espada, pero aun así, lograste cosas que quedarían marcadas en las leyendas._

_Y como siempre cada que alguien al tanto de la situación le comenta respecto a sus hazañas, el muchacho se sonrojaría algo apenado._

_— V-vamos, no empieces de nuevo con eso por favor._

_— Es que es la verdad. Realmente parece que no habría nadie que se te compare, mostrando semejantes habilidades como si hubieras nacido sujetando una espada y toda la vida te hubieras manejado con esta._

_Él decidiría no comentar, simplemente entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, discretamente descendiendo su mirada pero sin bajar la cabeza. Solo escuchando seguir hablando al hombre._

_— Pero no debes confiarte por eso Link. No existe la perfección, siempre existe la posibilidad de mejorar, de superarse…o de que alguien te supere, no dejes que eso pase._

_Afirmaría con su cabeza, mirando a su tío de una manera más decidida. Él sabía que no podía pensar que era invencible solo por lo que logro, siempre puede haber alguien, o algo, que llegue y sea más fuerte._

_No puede bajar la guardia, quien sabe que es lo que pueda ocurrir después, debe estar preparado sin duda alguna._

_— ¿Qué te parece si proseguimos más tarde? ¡Me ha entrado algo de hambre!_

_La voz de su tío lo sacaría de su pequeña meditación, parpadeando un par de veces antes de captar el mensaje que acaba de recibir._

_— ¡A-ah! ¡Si, por supuesto!_

_Y así, con espada en mano, iría con el hombre de vuelta a la casa, dispuestos a disfrutar de una buena comida antes de continuar con su entrenamiento, aunque probablemente fuera solo Link moviéndose mientras su tío le da las indicaciones necesarias._

* * *

_Caminando tranquilamente por los caminos de la Villa Kakariko con la intensión de ir a la biblioteca en busca de una información especial, el joven héroe no podría evitar escuchar a un par de mujeres de conversaban cerca de una de las casas, escuchándose un tanto perturbadas._

_— ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si se repitiera?_

_— Ni lo digas, aun me sorprende que pudiéramos salir de esa y todo volviera a la normalidad, fue casi como arte de magia. Algunos dicen que el rey incluso volvió a la vida._

_— ¿De verdad crees que haya sido así? ¿Qué el rey había muerto y revivió?_

_— Considerando las cosas que pasaron, realmente no me extrañaría. Aun tengo algunas pesadillas de recordar aquel mundo tan extraño._

_— Enserio espero que no vuelva a pasar algo como eso de nuevo…_

_Link dejaría sus parpados ligeramente cerrados, mirando un tanto hacia abajo mientras sigue su camino, y cuando pasa cerca del bar, por la ventana abierta escucharía unas sonoras voces masculinas, por lo menos tres o cuatro._

_— ¡Deberíamos todos prepararnos en caso de que otro brujo loco venga y haga de sus porquerías en el reino!_

_— Tsk, si la maravillosa guardia real no pudo hacer nada e incluso los tuvo bajo su poder, ¿Qué oportunidad crees que tendríamos nosotros si viniera otro hechicero?_

_— Hey, si un muchachito pudo con él, ¿Por qué yo no podría? ¿Qué acaso se supone que debo quedarme escondido bajo la mesa si es que nos llega algo como eso de nuevo?_

_— Pero si estamos en paz, ¿para qué preocuparnos por eso?_

_— Estábamos en paz antes, y de pronto ¡BAM! Nos dicen que la princesa fue secuestrada, ¡incluso fue el mismo secuestrador quien se burlo de nosotros!_

_— Sigo pensando que estas exagerando, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que algo como eso se repita en nuestra era?_

_— ¿Cuántas había de que ocurriera en primer lugar?_

_Habiendo escuchado lo suficiente, el muchacho de traje verde continuaría su camino, un tanto más dispuesto a buscar información en la biblioteca…solo esperaba no tener que recurrir a una fuente de información diferente, aunque indudablemente mucho mas amplia que la de la de Kakariko._

* * *

_Soltaría un suspiro sintiendo el viento mientras se sostiene de las cuerdas del puente._

_Subir la Montaña de la Muerte hasta donde esta la Torre de Hera sigue siendo una tarea complicada, especialmente cuando le has regresado la Ocarina a su dueño original y ya no cuentas con la posibilidad de viajar gracias a un ave capaz de cargarte._

_Honestamente no esta muy seguro de por que subió hasta aquí. Necesitaba un lugar para meditar. Su primera opción fue su casa, pero no quería tener que dialogar con su tío cuando su ligera frustración era tan obvia. Su segunda opción había sido el Bosque Perdido, en el Pedestal de la Espada Maestra…pero más que meditar probablemente se sentiría más perturbado frente a la hoja sagrada que es casi la mayor prueba de su odisea._

_Lo que lo llevo a la tercera opción. La cima de la montaña, en donde ve gran parte del reino, aquel que se ha jurado proteger, especialmente a su princesa._

_Desafortunadamente no encontró la información apropiada en la biblioteca, y sabe que solo hay otro lugar disponible en donde podría encontrar lo que necesita. Pero aun se esta meditando si es lo correcto. Si es que acaso no se esta apresurando en sus pensamientos._

_Esas conversaciones que escucho no son las primeras que ha llegado a oír, y sabe que aun cuando él no las escucha, igualmente hay muchos habitantes que hablan de ello._

_Muestran su duda y su preocupación de que otro ataque como el de Aghanim, o Ganon, vuelva a suceder. Y no están seguros de que harían al respecto si eso pasara._

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Cuál es la opción más viable? Sabe que si algo como eso ocurre una vez más, el hará todo lo posible por salvar al reino de nuevo, de tener lo necesario…pero esa es la cuestión. ¿Y si no lo tiene? ¿Y si acaba faltándole algo que al final provoca que falle en su misión de proteger o salvar al reino? ¿De proteger a Zelda?_

_Suspirando una vez mas, se soltaría de las cuerdas con un pequeño impulso, comenzando a caminar para tomar su camino en descenso de la montaña. Tenia que hacerlo, no encontraba otra opción._

_Les rogaba a las diosas que fuera correcta._

* * *

_No le extrañaba para nada encontrarla en la biblioteca del castillo. En el tiempo que la ha conocido, se ha dado cuenta de que Zelda tiene una fascinación por descubrir más y más cosas. Entre más elementos conozca, es mayor su satisfacción. Le fascina la idea de ver o conocer algo de lo que jamás había escuchado._

_Por el momento se daría la oportunidad de verla, de admirarla una vez más, simplemente descansando su costado contra el muro con sus brazos cruzados, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa en su boca mientras observa como la princesa, sentada frente a una mesa que tiene varios libros, pasa de pagina en pagina, completamente metida en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo. O al menos eso parecía._

_— Esta es una sensación diferente._

_Se sorprendería un poco al escucharla hablar, pestañeando un par de veces sin retirar la posición, mirándola aun a ella. Atreviéndose luego a preguntar._

_— ¿Diferente?_

_— Sí… —alzaría lentamente su mirada, siendo ahora ella quien tenía la pequeña y dulce sonrisa, aun con las manos cerca del libro — En otras ocasiones, siento que simplemente me miras porque no quieres ver nada mas, y me hace sentir increíblemente halagada. Ahora es…diferente, es como si quisieras aprovechar una ultima oportunidad para verme…como si hubiera algo que quieres decirme pero no sabes como._

_Retirándose del muro, se acercaría lentamente a la mesa donde esta la rubia, ninguno de los dos despegando su vista del otro._

_— Nada se te escapa, ¿no es cierto?_

_— Debo ser perspicaz en este oficio, mi querido Link, u otros podrían llevarme la ventaja._

_El héroe reiría con suavidad ante su respuesta, ya estando frente a la mesa._

_— No se si sea justo que uses tus habilidades como futura soberana en mi contra._

_— ¡Pero si a ti te doy trato especial! —respondería ella con una sonrisa mas amplia, pero luego se suavizaría, mirándole atentamente — Pero no me cambies el tema… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No negaste que hay algo que quieres decirme pero no sabes como._

_Se quedaría silenciado unos segundos, meditando por una ultima vez antes de cuestionarle lo que desea._

_— Zelda… ¿Qué tanto sabes de otras tierras fuera de Hyrule?_

_La pequeña sonrisa que la princesa tenia se borraría totalmente al escuchar la pregunta que él le hace. Siendo reemplazada por un gesto de ligera perturbación._

_— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

_Llevaría el joven una mano a su nuca, frotándose esta con nerviosismo._

_— Es solo que…necesito saberlo, es importante._

_— ¿Y acaso no puedes decirme el por qué?_

_— Yo…yo quiero ir a investigar esas tierras, viajar a esos lugares._

_La princesa se mostraría sorprendida por ese comentario, abriendo sus ojos de un modo un poco más amplio, llegando a parpadear un par de veces, como si le costara procesar lo que le dijo._

_— ¿Viajar? Pero Link… ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? En todo este tiempo no me habías dicho nada de que querías salir de viaje. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

_— Se que no te he dicho nada pero… —tomaría un ligero respiro antes de continuar hablando — Princesa, ¿no has escuchado a las personas hablar sobre sus preocupaciones respecto a lo que paso hace casi un año?_

_Ella no tendría que preguntar a que se refiere, es más que obvio que se refiere a lo ocurrido con Aghanim y Ganon, por lo que bajaría un poco la mirada, asintiendo con su cabeza._

_— Si, si he oído el como se preocupan que algo como eso pueda pasar otra vez y no saben que harían al respecto en ese caso, pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con esto?_

_— Todo en realidad… ¿no lo has pensado tú? ¿Qué haríamos si algo así ocurre de nuevo?_

_Vería como la princesa asiente con su cabeza además de que regresa su mirada una vez más a sus ojos._

_— Por supuesto que si, si he pensado que algo así podría pasar otra vez…pero siendo honesta…_

_Al no terminar la frase ella, el joven continuaría hablando._

_— Tampoco he podido pensar en nada concreto para el ahora…por eso es que quiero hacer este viaje._

_La muchacha se perturbaría un poco más ante la insistencia de Link de que desea partir._

_— Pero, ¿para qué? ¿De que forma influye que tú te vayas con todo esto? Para empezar, ¿no seria peor así? Si tú te vas y ocurre algo, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Ya has dicho que los demás están perturbados pero no sabrían que hacer. Y yo la verdad tampoco estoy segura de que se podría hacer en ese caso…tú eres el único que realmente ha demostrado que podría hacer algo._

_— ¿Y si no fuera así?_

_Una vez más se sorprendería ante la repentina pregunta, casi instantánea que hizo Link._

_— ¿Si no fuera así? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_— ¿Qué pasaría si yo no puedo? ¿Si una posible nueva amenaza es más de lo que yo pudiera manejar? ¿Si no tengo la experiencia suficiente como para oponerme a ello?_

_— Pero, Link…tú me dijiste que básicamente No tenías experiencia cuando lograste todas tus hazañas, y aun así hiciste lo que hiciste. Yo no creo que haya algo que tú no puedas superar._

_— Me estas dando demasiado crédito, Zelda…_

_— ¡Pero es la verdad! —se alzaría de la silla de pronto, rodeando la mesa para poder quedar junto a Link, girándose el también para quedar frente a frente, viéndose la joven cada vez más angustiada — ¡Demostraste ya que puedes superar cualquier prueba! ¡Yo se que si algo pasa tu serás quien más podrá sobreponerse!_

_— Pero Zelda…el punto no es sobreponerse a algo, la mejor opción es poder evitarlo antes de que ocurra._

_Eso dejaría momentáneamente silenciada a la princesa, que se quedaría viendo al muchacho frente a ella, el cual aprovecharía su sorpresa para continuar hablando mientras le toma con suavidad de ambas manos, levantándolas cerca de la altura del pecho._

_— Princesa, no quisiera que algo como lo que paso se repita, pero no puedo controlar si otro brujo u otro rey de la oscuridad decidan atacar, eso no lo puedo manejar…pero se que puedo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar que logren aprisionar a Hyrule, que logren aprisionarte a ti…poder detener la amenaza antes de que lleve a cabo su plan, eso es lo que quiero. Y para eso necesito tener más experiencia, ser mejor. Para poder anteponerme a las cosas, no sobreponerme a ellas…no quiero que el reino necesite ``salvarse´´, quiero evitar que el peligro no le llegue desde un principio. A ti especialmente, Zelda, no quisiera que tuvieras que pasar por eso otra vez…_

_Ella bajaría lentamente la mirada, cerrando ligeramente sus ojos mientras contemplaba todo lo que le han dicho, cerrando un poco sus puños para apretar las manos de él._

_Después de unos momentos, la mirada de Zelda volvería a alzarse, viéndose ligeramente resignada._

_— ¿Realmente tienes que irte de Hyrule? ¿Es necesario que te vayas a otras tierras?_

_Con cierta timidez, se apegaría un poco más a ella, soltándole de sus manos para rodearle lentamente con sus brazos, acción que ella identificaría al instante y dejaría descansar su frente bajo el mentón de Link, sintiendo como le rodea la cintura con un brazo y coloca su otra mano en su nuca._

_— Debo hacerlo Zelda, estoy seguro que de esa manera conseguiré la experiencia necesaria para sentirme preparado de defender este reino…de protegerte a ti._

_No escucharía por un rato la respuesta de ella, pero luego sentiría como asiente ligeramente con la cabeza y suelta un pequeño murmullo afirmativo mientras se mantiene apegada a él._

_— ¿Cuándo…cuándo vas a partir?_

_— Aun no lo se…debo hablarlo primero con mi tío para poder preparar todo, especialmente el medio para transportarme._

_— Entonces…_

_— No princesa, no creo cambiar de opinión aunque me tome un tiempo preparar todo._

_Por fin luego de toda la plática transcurrida, la princesa le miraría volviendo a sonreír ligeramente con dulzura._

_— No puedes culparme por intentarlo._

_Y Link no podría más que sonreírle en respuesta, aunque aun tuvieran que hablar respecto a otros territorios desconocidos para él. Lo importante es que había podido dialogar con Zelda respecto a su idea._

* * *

_Le tomo un par de semanas, pero por fin todo estaba listo. Había tenido que salir a las afueras de Hyrule para poder llegar a una costa, que es donde había preparado una barca lo suficientemente grande para un tripulante y las provisiones necesarias. Todo lo que quedaba era zarpar e iniciar su viaje._

_Ya se había despedido de sus conocidos, incluso su tío, a quien no quiso someter a todo el recorrido hasta una costa y luego de regreso a casa. Con él solo había una persona, aun si para otros ella realmente estaba dentro de los muros del castillo de Hyrule_

_— ¿Es realmente segura la barca para el viaje?_

_Link sonreiría ligeramente ante la preocupación de la princesa, a quien miraría con una ligera sonrisa. La joven por fin se había bajado la capucha de la cabeza, dando a relucir su cabello rubio. Naturalmente tuvo que ir cubriéndose casi todo el camino por si alguien le reconocía. No es que fuera raro verla acompañada del héroe, pero si los veían recorrer un camino que iba a las afueras del reino, entonces eso podría generar problemas._

_— Te aseguro que no hay ningún problema, Zelda. Todo va a salir bien._

_Terminaría de acomodar las cosas en la barca, y al ponerse de pie, caminaría a donde la princesa, quien bajaría ligeramente su mirada sabiendo lo que esta por venir._

_— Vamos, no querrás que mi imagen de despedida de Hyrule sea el bello rostro afligido de su princesa, ¿verdad?_

_— Creí que luego de dos semanas podría asimilar mejor esto, pero es más complicado de lo que pensé._

_Sonreiría una vez más con suavidad, llevando su mano al mentón de ella para sujetárselo con delicadeza, cosa que haría que ella llevara su mirada a los ojos del muchacho._

_— No me voy a ir para siempre, te aseguro que cuando menos te lo esperes ya estaré de regreso._

_— ¿Lo prometes?_

_La princesa alzaría ambas de sus manos, atrapando entre estas la que el uso para tomarle el mentón. Mirándole con una expresión ligeramente esperanzada, teniendo sus labios un poco separados._

_Seria esto ultimo lo que causaría una reacción en Link, quien usaría su mano libre para tomarle de su mejilla y se inclinaría hacia la princesa para atrapar su boca en un dulce beso. Cosa que aparentemente ella esperaba o deseaba tanto como el, ya que ni siquiera escucho un sonido de sorpresa por parte de ella, sino que al instante en que sus labios se unieron ella reacciono y comenzó a corresponder su beso con dulzura, pero a su vez algo de euforia, seguramente provocada por la idea de que es una despedida. Lo sentiría cuando las manos de Zelda sueltan las suya para llevarlas a su espalda, aferrándose con los dedos a la tela de su túnica con una ligera desesperación; como si no quisiera dejarlo ir._

_Por desgracia no podía ser así, y lentamente sus bocas se separarían, escuchándose ambos tomar un respiro agitado, manteniéndose aun a corta distancia uno de otro; siendo la joven la primera en hablar._

_— Te voy a extrañar mucho, Link…vuelve pronto por favor._

_— Te lo prometo, te juro que volveré lo mas pronto que pueda…también te extrañare Zelda, pero te aseguro que volveré a tu lado._

_Así, dándole un nuevo beso que ella no se negaría en corresponder aunque durara solo unos cuantos segundos, el héroe se separaría de su princesa, yendo a la barca para empujarla hasta adentrarla al agua, y después de eso se subiría a dicho bote, tomando el remo antes de guiar su vista por una ultima vez a la hermosa doncella que es Zelda._

_— Espérame por favor, princesa. Te doy mi palabra de que cuando mi viaje termine serás la primera en enterarse._

_Ella le regalaría una de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras alza una de sus manos poco mas arriba de sus hombros, moviéndola suavemente a modo de despedida._

_— Ojala sea así, héroe. Y descuida, yo te doy mi palabra de que te estaré esperando ansiosa… ¡así que mas te vale volver!_

_Sonriéndole una vez más, el héroe usaría el remo para impulsar la barca para irse metiendo más y más al mar, alejándose cada vez más de tierra, de Hyrule, y de Zelda._

_Debía encontrar y obtener esa experiencia que le permitiría estar listo para que lo que sea que pudiera venir. Para poder proteger su tierra, y a su princesa._

_No podía fallar._

* * *

El joven reiría un poco ante sus recuerdos, mirando a su alrededor los pedazos de madera que alguna vez fueron su barca, así como el más grande que esta usando como soporte para flotar.

— Supongo que no era tan segura si la ponemos contra una enorme tormenta.

Los parpados ya le estaban pesando, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba flotando ahí, solo esperaba que si se quedaba inconsciente su cuerpo aun se sostuviera del pedazo de madera, no quisiera acabar en el fondo del mar por algo así.

— ¿Uh?...

Observaría de un modo más fijo hacia el horizonte, tratando de divisar algo que creyó haber visto hace unos momentos.

— ¿Es posible?...

Después de unos momentos de estar observando en esa dirección, lo vería. Eran siluetas, grandes siluetas…pero no de cualquier tipo; ¡esas definitivamente eran barcos!

Ni idea de por que son tantos pasando en un mismo lugar, pero no importa, ¡son barcos!

De pronto escucharía, como guiado por el viento, el suave canto de una ballena, y el héroe no tardaría en comprender que es lo que esta pasando formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

— Ese desgraciado…

Seria lo ultimo que murmuraría antes de perder el conocimiento por su cansancio.

* * *

Soltaría un quejido cuando recupera lentamente la consciencia quien sabe después de cuanto tiempo. Definitivamente ya no estaba en el agua ya que no siente nada de la humedad, además de que se siente totalmente recostado en una superficie de madera.

— Ugh…

— Parece que ya estas volviendo en si.

La gruesa voz lo sorprendería increíblemente, poniéndolo en la mejor guardia que puede en esta situación, sentándose al instante en donde sea que este, llevándose la mano izquierda tras el hombro en busca de su espada, solo agarrando el aire.

Esta vez escucharía esa misma voz pero soltando una alegre carcajada.

— ¡Vaya que tienes buenos reflejos chico!

Link miraría a su alrededor, estaba en alguna habitación algo pequeña y desconocida, no había mucho a decir verdad. Así que no tardaría en toparse con un hombre algo fornido, o por lo menos claramente más musculoso que él. Se veía claramente mayor, quizá de la edad de su tío.

¿Es que acaso a todos los hombres mayores les da por dejarse crecer la barba y el bigote?

— ¿Y tu quién eres?

Sabia que estaba siendo algo rudo, pero no podía confiarse tanto de alguien aunque lo haya sacado del agua, posiblemente sus intensiones para ello no sean favorables para él.

A pesar de su rudeza, el hombre aun sonreía con cierto entusiasmo, probablemente aun no se le olvidaba eso de sus ¨buenos reflejos¨.

— No hace falta tanta desconfianza, no te haremos nada malo.

Link se quedaría observando al sujeto unos momentos, suavizando rato después su mirada antes de insistir.

— De acuerdo, te creo…pero aun así me gustaría saber quien me ha rescatado.

Una vez más el tipo soltaría una risotada, teniendo una amplia sonrisa que muestra su dentadura.

— Solo somos unos marinos que nos sentimos guiados en esta dirección y acabamos por encontrarte. ¡Alguien haya arriba debe estar velando por ti si nos guiaron hasta donde tu estabas!

Si, un pez súper desarrollado con alas al que no se le ocurrió llevarlo él mismo a algún sitio y lo tuvo que hacer esperar por quien sabe cuantas horas a traer ayuda.

Bueno, mínimo no se va a morir ahogado.

— Realmente te lo agradezco, no se que seria de mi si no hubieran llegado.

Y aparentemente este era un hombre muy feliz, porque volvería a reír.

— ¡Si no ha sido nada chico! Para ser honesto quede bastante sorprendido cuando vi a todos los barcos yendo hacia acá, ¡casi pensé que nos acercábamos a algún terreno con un tesoro sin darnos cuenta! ¿No serás alguien por el que ofrecen una gran recompensa o si?

La pregunta la haría en un tono divertido que indicaba que probablemente no hablaba enserio, así que decidiría que el mejor modo de evitar cualquier sospecha seria seguirle la broma, estirando ambos brazos hacia los lados, sosteniendo con los dedos sus ligeramente desgastadas mangas.

— Mírame, ¿realmente parezco alguien por el que ofrecerían una recompensa?

Y él no tardaría en responderle con una con una sonrisa.

— No lo se, ¡tal vez en realidad eres un príncipe vestido de plebeyo que ha huido de casa!

Link no podría evitarlo, comenzaría a reír ante el comentario de ese marino.

— ¡Ten por seguro que no es así! Si fuera un príncipe me habría buscado mejores recursos para no haber perdido mi bote y quedar naufragando de esa manera

— Oh, bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, ¡te doy la razón!

La sonrisa del héroe se ampliaría un poco más, aparentemente es cierto que no fue salvado por algún psicópata. Solo esperaba que ninguno de su posible tripulación lo fuera.

— Entonces chico, tú no me has dicho quien eres, ni tampoco de donde eres que terminaste en medio de la nada.

— Disculpa…mi nombre es Link, y la verdad es que soy de Hyrule, iba de vuelta a casa cuando una tormenta me atrapo y acabe ahí. Realmente fue increíblemente desafortunado eso.

Vería como el hombre se lleva una mano al mentón, frotándose la barba con una expresión de meditación.

— ¿Hyrule, eh? El viaje hasta allí realmente no es muy largo desde este punto…y la verdad es que igual estamos cerca de que se nos acaben las provisiones. Si quieres, podríamos llevarte hasta ahí.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…

Si esto era influencia del WindFish… ¡alabada sea esa alada ballena!

— ¡¿Lo harías?! ¡¿De verdad?!

No podría evitar sonar emocionado con la idea de poder volver a casa. Por un momento pensó que tendría que acompañar a la tripulación a su siguiente destino y de ahí ver como conseguía un bote propio para ir el solo a casa.

Antes de poder hacer más preguntas, un particular sonido invadiría la pequeña habitación, un sonido que sin duda alguna provenía de Link.

Más específicamente del estomago de Link. Y eso ocasionaría otra gran risa en el simpático marino.

— ¡Por supuesto que si, chico! ¡Pero creo que lo primero que tenemos que atender es a esa bestia marina que cargas ahí! Debí imaginar que tendrías hambre; acompáñame para que tengas algo de comer.

— ¡Ah! ¡No tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco! ¡Lo ultimo que pude comer fue una gaviota que volaba cerca de donde estaba y a la cual tuve que atrapar con una pequeña estaca de madera arrancada de la plataforma donde me sostenía!...Ugh…realmente sabia horrible, no creo que aunque hubiera podido cocinarla hubiera tenido buen sabor.

Nuevamente, la profunda risa del sujeto llegaría a los oídos de Link, bastante divertido por su relato aparentemente.

— Muchacho, ¡tú si que eres todo un caso!

* * *

Por fin, luego de más de una semana, le han dicho que están por llegar a tierra. Que están por llegar a Hyrule, o por lo menos al puerto más cercano a este.

No importa, el podrá caminar lo restante, lo importante es que esta por volver a casa.

Vistiendo unas nuevas ropas regaladas por los marineros, esta vez vestiría una camisa negra de manga larga con un chaleco azul abierto encima, vistiendo unos pantalones blancos ajustados por un cinturón, cargaría encima de estas prendas una capucha café, aunque no se había cubierto la cabeza en este caso, queriendo ver con claridad cuando se acercaran a su destino.

— Se te ve bastante emocionado ahora que estamos por llegar, chico.

Estando en cubierta, prácticamente en la punta del barco casi, giraría su cabeza para ver al portador de esa voz, que no seria otro que el capitán, el hombre que conoció cuando recién despertó en este barco. Aprendió poco después durante el almuerzo de aquel día, que su nombre era Ruthford.

— No lo puedo evitar capitán. Realmente extraño mi hogar.

El hombre lo observaría con sus ojos entrecerrados y una curiosa sonrisa, como si lo analizara antes de mostrar sus dientes sonriendo a media boca.

— ¿Estas seguro de que no es una dama que te esta esperando lo que te tiene así? ¡En todo este tiempo no has querido contarnos nada de ti, mi estimado muchacho!

Si no fuera porque ya en ocasiones pasadas le ha preguntado por una doncella esperando su regreso, seguro que se sonrojaría de nuevo por la pregunta, pero ahora podría manejarlo mejor. Respondiéndole la sonrisa antes de hablar.

— Y si no lo hice antes, ¿Por qué piensas que lo haría ahora?

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué tanto te puede costar? ¡No me dejes viviendo con la duda chico!

— Por supuesto, el pobre capitán no podrá dormir en la noche porque no sabe algo de mi vida privada.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Sabia que entenderías mi punto!

Soltaría un suspiro. Debió imaginar que el sarcasmo no funcionaria en este caso. Si no hay mas remedio…

— La hay.

Ruthford parpadearía un par de veces tras las repentinas palabras de Link, y esto él lo notaria, sabiendo que necesitaba explicarse.

— Realmente si hay una dama esperándome…le prometí que volvería, aunque eso debió ser hace ya un tiempo.

Sentiría la fuerte palmada del capitán contra su espalda, que lo sacaría muy ligeramente de balance antes de girar su cabeza para verlo.

— Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy contenta de verte.

El muchacho le respondería con una ligera sonrisa abierta.

— Quizá no tanto como yo a ella.

— ¡Tierra a la vista!

Escucharían ambos el grito del vigía, alzando su vista a la punta del mástil en donde se encontraba dicho hombre, y luego viendo hacia adelante, sonriendo ampliamente tanto Link como el capitán, pudiendo notar al cabo de un rato la silueta de la tierra a lo lejos.

— Casi estoy en casa…

* * *

No podría evitar inhalar profundamente el aire una vez que esta en tierra. La verdad es que no tiene idea de en que pueblo esta, o por lo menos no es familiar con este, pero tiene la noción de que esta cerca de Hyrule, especialmente porque no muy lejos de ahí esta la costa por donde el partió, y con eso es suficiente para sentir cierta libertad. Cierta plenitud al saber que después de tanto tiempo, por fin esta por volver a su hogar.

— Supongo que aquí es donde nos despedimos.

Escucharía la voz de Ruthford cerca de el, que junto a sus hombres lo miraban con una sonrisa. Había hecho una pequeña amistad con todos en el tiempo que estuvo viajando en ese barco.

— Realmente les agradezco mucho esto, no se imaginan cuanto.

El capitán agitaría su mano de forma despreocupada al igual que la expresión que pone en su rostro.

— Nah, ni lo menciones chico, ha sido un placer.

Link extendería su mano hacia el gran hombre, tomándolo ligeramente por sorpresa, pero este no tardaría en sonreír y formar una sonrisa de nuevo antes de sujetar la mano de Link con firmeza en un fuerte saludo, o despedida en este caso.

— Ojala y nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse, tal vez entonces pueda pagar mi deuda.

— Ya lo veremos, Link… ¡pero anda chico! —soltando el agarre de su mano le daría una fuerte palmada en el hombro que lo haría hasta girar por la fuerza, sorprendiendo un poco a Link por el impacto — ¿No dices que hay una dama esperándote? ¡Apresúrate y vuelve con ella!

Sonriendo de forma amplia y abierta hacia los marineros una vez mas, el héroe no dudaría en comenzar a correr hacia la salida del pueblo, en dirección al sendero que lo llevaría de vuelta a las tierras de Hyrule, no sin antes girar su cabeza mientras corre, gritándole a los hombres que le salvaron la vida.

— ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Realmente espero que nos encontremos otra vez! ¡Y muchas gracias por todo!

Y ahora si, centraría su atención en el camino, totalmente decidido a cumplir la promesa que hizo antes de irse.

* * *

Tendría una amplia sonrisa cuando por fin llega a los inolvidables terrenos de Hyrule. Esta vez si tendría la cabeza cubierta, queriendo pasar por un simple viajero desconocido ante los ojos de los demás.

Se había dado una pequeña vuelta por Kakariko y no había obtenido ni un solo vistazo de la persona que esta buscando, así que ahora mismo se encontraba escabulléndose por los muros del castillo tratando de evadir a los guardias.

Es estúpido, lo sabe, y si lo pillan solo se meterá en problemas innecesarios.

Pero le prometió a alguien que seria la primera en enterarse cuando regresara, y no quiere faltar a esa promesa.

Por eso esta haciendo lo que hace, no queriendo dar su identidad a nadie para poder pasar, quizá, con mayor facilidad que la que esta teniendo ahora.

Había conseguido dar hasta las ventanas de la Biblioteca, desafortunadamente todas cerradas, pero no diviso a nadie ahí dentro, así que descarto ese lugar como destino.

Escondido tras unos pilares, esperaría la más pequeña distracción de los guardias para continuar avanzando una vez que se ha adentrado a los corredores del castillo, siendo su destino los jardines de este.

Y al parecer esta nueva suposición fue la acertada.

Ahí, protegida por la sombra producida por las copas de los arboles, sentada en una elegante banca que tiene una mesita del mismo estilo en donde estaba un juego de té, con una taza disponible para beber, se encontraba la elegante Princesa Zelda. Cargando un libro en su mano, leyendo tranquilamente, como es habitual en ella.

Como lo recuerda en ella. Una paz y serenidad encantadoras mientras se dedica a su lectura. Aun desconociendo que había alguien espiándole.

Bueno, era momento de cambiar eso.

Saliendo de su escondite detrás del pilar, comenzaría a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba, escuchando el pasto crujir suavemente sobre sus botas, alertando de un momento a otro a la princesa de la presencia de alguien mas en su momento de paz.

Ella alzaría su mirada seguramente para ver al intruso, y él notaria la sorpresa en sus ojos aunque también un poco de pánico, lo más probable es que fuera por estar aun encapuchado.

La vería ponerse de pie, mostrando completamente el elegante pero ligero vestido blanco que estaba usando, un tanto parecido al azul que usaba cuando la conoció, solo que este no tiene ningún tipo de manga, y de hecho en esta ocasión se encuentra usando guantes que sobrepasan sus codos.

— ¿Quién eres tu y cómo es que has pasado a los guardias?

Sonreiría ligeramente ante su pregunta, poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas antes de hablar en un ligero tono de broma.

— Creí que una princesa tan perspicaz como tu sabría quien soy fácilmente.

Zelda frunciría unos segundos el entrecejo, pero luego sus ojos se abrirían de forma bastante notable, llevándose ambas manos a su boca, cubriéndose esta.

— N-no puede ser…

— ¿Cómo que no puede? —retiraría suavemente la capucha de su cabeza para que la princesa pudiera ver su rostro completo. No es que hubiera cambiado mucho así que sabe que podrá reconocerlo con facilidad — ¡Si te he dicho que volvería!

— Eres tú…realmente eres tú…

Escucharía el murmullo de la joven mientras sus ojos un poco, causando una suave sonrisa en Link junto a una enternecida mirada; esta vez abriendo sus brazos en una silenciosa invitación.

— Soy yo, Zelda, he vuelto a casa.

— ¡Link!

No tardaría en correr hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos mientras se aferra a su cuello mientras el le rodea de su cintura, haciéndola girar un par de veces, escuchando su melodiosa risa que también lo haría reír de felicidad.

— ¡Has regresado! ¡Por fin has regresado!

Lentamente detendría los giros, bajando a la princesa para que sus pies tocaran el suelo, pero no se dispondría a soltarla, ni ella tampoco se separaría de él. No mucho al menos, lo suficiente para poder verle.

— ¡¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?! ¡Ha pasado casi un año desde que te fuiste!

Aunque le estaba reclamando, la rubia no dejaba de sonreír, con sus ojos aun vidriosos, probablemente como los de él, que también sentía la humedad en sus ojos, de la alegría que le daba poder estar con su princesa de nuevo.

— Tuve un enorme contratiempo, princesa, que acabo por retrasarme mucho más de lo que tenía planeado.

Ella negaría con su cabeza riendo suavemente ante sus palabras, volviendo a verle poco después, aun con esa dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

— Tienes suerte de que sea una mujer muy paciente, mi estimado caballero. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubiera tenido un anillo en mi dedo a tu regreso?

Un escalofrió le recorrería de pensar que Zelda ya hubiera encontrado a alguien más en su ausencia, ya sea por voluntad de su padre o por deseo propio. Lo único que aliviaba esa perturbación es que ella le había prometido que esperaría por él.

— ¿Realmente hubieras hecho eso?

Murmuraría el su pregunta con suavidad, ocasionando que la sonrisa de Zelda se hiciera un poco mas dulce en lugar de la eufórica expresión de alegría que tenia hace un segundo. Deslizaría su mano izquierda hasta posarla en su mejilla, sintiendo el solo la suave textura de su guante, pero nada proviniendo de su dedo anular, demostrando la ausencia de un anillo.

— Por supuesto que no, Link…te prometí que esperaría por ti, y eso he hecho.

Se mantendría él observándole fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados, liberándole de su brazo izquierdo para poder el también llevar su palma suavemente a su mejilla, acariciándole con su pulgar su piel.

— Lamento haberme tardado tanto, Zelda.

La princesa movería ligeramente su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo un ligero sonido de negación, volviendo a mirarle sin dejar de sonreír.

— No te preocupes, luego hablaremos de eso. Lo importante es que estas aquí, has vuelto… —su sonrisa se volvería un poco mas traviesa y divertida — y al juzgar por como llegaste, no solo cumpliste tu palabra de que volverías cuando menos me lo esperara, sino que también buscaste que fuera la primera en enterarme oficialmente de tu retorno.

Aquello le sacaría una suave risa al joven, quien apegaría su frente a la de ella, apegándosele un poco más, sintiendo como la princesa vuelve a rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos para aferrársele mejor.

— No pensaba faltar a mi promesa.

La princesa se le separaría un poco para poder mirarle mejor, volviendo a ampliar su sonrisa.

— Espero que hayas obtenido lo que necesitabas en ese viaje, mi querido héroe. Porque tu y yo tenemos mucho tiempo que reponer.

Teniendo una sonrisa similar a la de ella, no dudaría en responderle.

— Después de todo esto, princesa, el ultimo lugar que quiero estar es lejos de ti.


End file.
